


Everything Turns to Gold

by milkfruit



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirei and Archer have sex in the same room as Tokiomi's fresh corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Turns to Gold

Kirei feels a swell of exhilaration as his dagger plunges into Tokiomi, even more when his master’s lifeless body hits the floor and the stench of blood starts to permeate the room. He shudders once - just once - but keeps his composure, grin falling from his face back to his usual stern expression. Despite his ruse, his whole body is alight with excitement.

Archer speaking praises of Kirei’s handiwork and carelessly kicking Tokiomi’s body only made the priest that much more fulfilled; he took Tokiomi’s precious life away, committed the worst of all sins, and _yes,_ when he sees Gilgamesh’s pupils dilate briefly as they look at each other, he thinks, _I will claim Tokiomi’s Servant as well._

And he does, and Gilgamesh accepts their pact, something they had waited _so long_ for. Claiming Gilgamesh was the blade _twisting_ in the wound Kirei has already made in Tokiomi’s honor. And it felt _good,_ he felt _happy,_ just as Archer had said he would.

Gilgamesh seems pleased, too, the King of Heroes descending to his knees upon completing their pact and mouthing over the obvious erection bulging in Kirei’s slacks. Kirei isn’t even out or bare yet but Gilgamesh couldn’t seem to wait, tongue and teeth scraping against his new Master’s clothed cock, moaning lowly in his throat as bright red eyes stare up at him. Kirei can’t help but respond, grinding hard against Gilgamesh’s lips and tongue, fingers entwining in gold-spun hair.

It’s all heat and _hurry_ as both Archer and Kirei fumble with getting the priest’s pants down until his cock is set free from its confines, stiff and red and already leaking.

Gilgamesh can’t seem to take Kirei’s member in his mouth quickly enough, his mouth working on him as soon as it’s out. Archer watches Kirei watching him as perfect lips wrap around Kirei’s dick, skilled mouth sucking him deeper and harder with every movement until Kirei is bumping the back of Archer’s throat. Kirei groans (throaty, _lustful,_ it’s just one atrocity after another with the corrupted priest), both hands pinning back Archer’s bangs and he _tugs_ until Gilgamesh is yanked off of his cock with a wet pop, serpent-like eyes never leaving Kirei’s gaze.

He runs his thumb experimentally over Archer’s swollen lips, to which Gilgamesh kisses and runs his tongue along Kirei’s fingers, making him grin. Without much warning, he thrusts deeply back into Archer’s mouth, and the King gags but doesn’t struggle, lets Kirei fuck his mouth as they never break eye contact. (Somehow it feels better, _dirtier_ when Archer is looking up at Kirei with ‘fuck me’ eyes while Kirei is roughly violating his mouth.)

Kirei grunts, drinking in all of Archer’s disheveled beauty as Kirei stills and comes down his throat. He can feel Gilgamesh swallow around his dick, gulping down every last drop of spunk and sighing once his mouth is free again.

Kirei gets Gilgamesh back on his feet, and it’s the first time they kiss - _really_ kiss - Kirei tasting himself on every inch of Archer’s mouth. Their movements are languid, Gilgamesh savoring each and every sound and movement of their lips, and when Kirei’s hands slide up his shirt to play with Archer’s chest, Gilgamesh’s lip quirks up and they both know that they haven’t finished.

The affair is moved to Tokiomi’s pristine desk, Kirei bending his Servant over it and tonguing over Archer’s exposed hole. Gilgamesh whines, fingers clutching at nothing as Kirei spreads him wide and laves over his twitching entrance. His fingers stretch him a bit, scissoring and delving further inside until Gilgamesh is gasping and moaning quietly, legs spreading ever wider to accommodate Kirei.

“ _More,_ ” is all Gilgamesh needs to say before Kirei is complying, cock pressing inside of him and they both groan loudly in unison.

Kirei can’t help but smile, _chuckle_ at the thought of what he’s doing; he’s killed Tokiomi, a man who trusted him with the custody of his daughter, and taken his Servant, who helped conspire with Kirei to commit the act, and now they’re fucking like animals on Tokiomi’s desk, Kirei lifting Gilgamesh’s head up so the King could get a good look at Tokiomi’s corpse as Kirei rails him from behind. Gilgamesh’s moans become louder, he starts to squirm and arch his back like he _loves it,_ deliriously muttering, _yes yes kirei so good ahh fuck--_

Kirei bites his lip, unable to contain his smirk, can’t still his sick thoughts, and can’t stop his hand as he lands a hard _smack_ on Archer’s ass, causing him to choke on a gasp. Kirei gives the red mark a hard squeeze before doing it again, coming down twice as hard. Archer’s cock jumps, the muscles in his shoulders flexing and tensing underneath his skin.

Everything about the King of Heroes _was beautiful,_ so sinfully perfect, and Kirei took _pleasure_ in knowing that he _owned_ him, _owned_ his power, his body, _owned_ the very man that legends said even goddesses of desire wanted.

He flips Gilgamesh over, wants to look at the masterpiece laid out before him and admire the Servant’s lewd appearance. Gilgamesh still smirks, eyes glinting, plump bottom lip worried between his teeth as gorgeous sounds spill from him, body responding to every touch, every sensation. Golden skin is flushed at the peaks, and the blonde lolls his head back when Kirei strikes a spot inside him that makes him go crazy, his back arching right off the desk and Kirei leans forward to mark Archer’s exposed chest. Legs wrap around Kirei’s waist in response, pulling him even further into Archer’s tight heat.

 _“_ Mmh, fuck, Kirei, gonna come, I’m coming,"he warns, his Master sucking on Gilgamesh’s Adam’s Apple and his cock buried deep within him. Kirei’s hand wraps around Archer’s neglected prick and strokes. It doesn’t take long for Gilgamesh to unravel, coming with a desperate moan. The clenching around Kirei’s hardness sets him off soon after, and when climax hits him, he plunges into Archer and releases deep inside of him, satisfying them both.

They kiss, again, both of them overheated and sweaty and Kirei has never felt so alive, so _whole._ Gilgamesh sucks on Kirei’s bottom lip, Kirei pulling out and composing himself once again. Gilgamesh lays there even after they part, basking in the afterglow as Kirei reluctantly cleans the come off of his Servant’s chest and the semen dripping out from inside him. Spent, Gilgamesh gives a weak giggle.

“Well, _Kirei,_ my _Master,_ ” he seems to draw out the word in bemusement, lips curling back into their usual complacent smile. He is sated, fucked empty, and Kirei finishes cleaning him, starting to dress Archer back into his snakeskin pants.

“What do you think?” The King continues, “I’d say you’re starting to get a taste for true pleasure,” He raises his hips as Kirei slides his trousers back up, buttoning them.

“Maybe so.”  Kirei responds, mostly deadpan. “I’d say that this night was… rather _fruitful_ , wouldn’t you agree, King of Heroes?”

“Oh _yes,”_ a hand slides up Kirei’s chest, feather-light fingers touching his jaw and honey-sweet voice seductive and poisonous, “You never cease to entertain me, Kirei,” his opposite hand affectionately rubs the Command Seals tattooing up Kirei’s arm, a symbol of their bond. “And, ideally, you always will,”

Kirei can’t help but muster up a sinister grin at that. The smell of Tokiomi’s blood mingling with the heavy scent of sex was a beautiful combination, he thinks, and he knows that this night had been a turning point in his life.  
He looks into Archer’s blood-red eyes, the eyes of a serpent in his Eden, and knows that this was only the beginning.


End file.
